


i'll triple axel right into your heart

by milkycloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, jeno has terrible balance and can't skate to save his life, jisung is his younger brother, renjun hates his job, this is literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkycloud/pseuds/milkycloud
Summary: Renjun works at an ice skate rental booth and he can’t help but laugh at the cute boy flailing about miserably on the ice.





	i'll triple axel right into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked how this one turned out even though i was rushing to get it done before the semester started. i hope you guys enjoy reading this, and i really appreciate all kudos and feedback ^^

When he first got the job, Renjun thought he’d enjoy working at the rental booth much more than his previous job, where he used to watch old people play bingo for 5 hours a day. He pondered whether his bingo job was worth keeping, and came to a definite conclusion that anything else was more exciting than watching old people play bingo. 

In short, Renjun quit his job and was now in dire need of extra cash (as were many other broke college students). Mark, being the absolute saint he was, had told Renjun about the job vacancies at a local ice rink, and that was how he ended up here. However, there were some downsides to that came with this job. 

“Why does this place _always_ smell like old socks?” Renjun sniffed the air with mild disgust. He made a mental note to bring along a bottle of air freshener during his next shift. If he knew that working at the ice rink came with permanent damage to your sense of smell, he’d gladly go back to his bingo job.

He lifted the used pair of skates up to eye level and, without thought, sniffed the inside of of the boot. Let’s just say that it wasn’t one of his brightest ideas. The boy gagged, pinching his nose to prevent himself from projectile vomiting all over the floor. Without the slightest care, he dropped the skates on a nearby bench and exited the booth. 

There were only a handful of people at the ice rink today, so he was sure his boss wouldn’t mind if he left the stinky booth unattended for a while. 

Renjun made his way over to the edge of the rink, leaning his weight against the wall for support. It definitely smelled less like feet out here, and the rink was also relatively quiet. On a regular day, Renjun had to put up with the laughter and occasional screeching of demon children. But now, the pleasant absence of those noises made him feel at ease. 

The brown haired boy decided to close his eyes and take a power nap, having gotten up at an ungodly hour for his morning shift. And for 5 minutes, Renjun shut his eyes and put his mind to rest without the slightest of interruptions, not before being rudely awakened by the sound of giggles. 

Tiny giggles echoed throughout the skating rink, followed by the painful sound of someone slipping and landing on their ass, causing an eruption of even more giggles. 

Renjun scanned his tired eyes over the rink, trying to find the source of the sounds when he spotted them. A small child with the chubbiest cheeks stood giggling at an older boy around his age. Renjun assumed they were brothers, noticing the resemblance in their features. The boy was sat on the ice smiling sheepishly, his eyes forming rather adorable crescent shapes, which Renjun thought was undeniably cute. 

The older boy slowly got onto his knees and crawled over to the child, attacking him with tickles and kisses. Renjun melted at the adorable display of affection, a rare smile gracing his lips. His gaze softened as the small child attempted to help the older boy get up from the ice, tugging on the elder’s larger arms with his tiny fists. The effort proved to be futile when the smaller boy collapsed into his brother’s lap, and the two broke into fits of innocent laughter. 

Before Renjun knew it, he was chuckling along with them. The older boy lifted his gaze to meet Renjun’s from across the rink, greeting him with a shy wave. Renjun waved back, silently hoping the boy couldn’t see the obvious blush on his cheeks. 

Renjun watched as the elder stood up on the ice as slowly as possible, arms flailing slightly to adjust his balance. Once he regained composure, the older boy helped his little brother up and they stood hand in hand as they took small strides across the ice. 

“Hyung, you’re too slow!” the small child complained, letting go of his brothers hand. “Race you to the other side!” 

And just like that, the child zoomed off with perfect balance, leaving his brother behind.

“Hey! Not too fast!” the older boy shouted, awkwardly dragging himself across the ice one foot at a time. The boy clearly wasn’t confident in his ability to stay upright, so Renjun decided to give him some moral support. 

“You’re doing great!” Renjun shouted from across the rink, giving him a thumbs up. “It helps if you bend your knees!” 

The older boy followed his instructions, bending his wobbly knees slightly as he continued to glide across the ice, much smoother this time round. The boy looked up at Renjun with a grin, only to lose his balance again. Flailing his arms around, he was finally able to steady his balance but only after waddling like newborn chick.

Renjun chuckled fondly at the sight, finding it endearing that he was trying his best. The boy let himself glide forward in Renjun’s direction with newfound confidence evident in his posture. 

“I’m getting the hang of it!” He waved his arms like an excited puppy. Renjun doesn’t even know his name but he’s pretty sure he’s already whipped for the boy. Though, as adorable as he looked, the boy really should have kept his arms steady because he was pretty sure the boy's legs were slipping underneath him. 

Before he knew it, he had lost complete balance and lurched forward, heading straight for Renjun. Amazingly, he caught himself swiftly with his hands gripping the wall tightly, only to realise that their faces were just inches apart. 

“Hey,” the boy said in a flustered voice. 

“Hey,” Renjun replied lamely. His eyes shamelessly travelled down to the boy’s lips and he visibly gulped. 

“My eyes are up here,” the boy teased. Renjun’s face turned red with embarrassment. 

“You’re flirting with me before I even get to know your name?” Renjun retorted. 

“Hey, I wasn’t the one staring at someone else’s lips,” the boy pushed himself back to give him space, using the wall as leverage. “I’ll tell you my name only if you let me take you out on a date.” 

“I’m sorry but I only date men who can land a triple axel. Come back when you’ve practiced enough.” Now it was Renjun’s turn to tease him. 

“Those are some really high standards,” the boy pouted, “But don’t worry! I’ll make sure to come here everyday to practice, and then once I’m worthy, I’ll triple axel right into your heart!” 

Renjun could feel the blush creep down to his neck and his heart felt like it was about to burst. How was he just so adorable? His smile was warm and radiant, and he felt butterflies in his stomach just looking by looking at him. There was no way Renjun could say no to that smile.

“Forget the stupid triple axel. Just take me out on a date already,” Renjun muttered, eyes fixed on the floor. He hated how he was behaving like such a schoolgirl. 

“Jeno.” 

“Huh?” Renjun raised his head to look the boy in the eyes. 

“My name’s Jeno,” the boy, Jeno, introduced himself. 

“Renjun,” the brown haired boy said. This time, Jeno’s eyes flickered down to Renjun’s lips, licking his own dry lips. The tension between them was broken when his little brother came along. 

“Hyung, why are you sucking face with this strange man?” 

“Yah! Who taught you to use that phrase, Jisung? And that’s not how you even use it,” Jeno covered his blushing face in embarrassment. Renjun was equally as flustered, eyes darting anywhere but at Jeno. 

“Hyuckie taught me!“ Jisung chirped. 

Jeno groaned. Of course it was Donghyuck who was tainting his younger brother’s innocence. Jeno set a mental reminder to let Jisung play with Donghyuck less often. The last thing he wanted was for his little brother to turn into a mini Donghyuck. 

“C’mon Jisung, we need to get back home for dinner soon.” 

“Okay Hyung,” Jisung said obediently. 

Jeno gave Renjun a shy smile before ushering his brother out of the rink and helping him untie his laces. Renjun thought the two brothers were really cute, and he hoped to see them more at the rink. Just when he was about to head back to the rental booth, Jisung came running after him, his tiny feet struggling to keep up. 

“Jeno Hyung said this is for you,” the small boy handed Renjun a Kit-Kat bar with Jeno’s number scrawled messily on it in permanent marker.

“Thank you Jisung,” Renjun knelt down to receive the chocolate bar. The small boy stood on his tippy toes, leaning in to whisper something into his ear. 

“I think Hyung likes you,” Jisung whispers, wide eyes blinking innocently. Renjun felt his heart flutter as he ruffled Jisung’s hair affectionately, earning a giggle from the boy. 

“Yeah, I think so too.”


End file.
